Pachacuti (Civ5)
Pachacuti (1410 AD – 1471 or 1472 AD) was the ninth Sapa Inca of the Kingdom of Cuzco, which he transformed into the Inca Empire. In-Game Pachacuti is the leader of the Inca in Civilization V. He speaks the Northern Quechua language and uses some Spanish-influenced words like imperio. He is seen on a throne with Machu Picchu in the background and a halberd in hand, which he throws to the ground when defeated. Concept art showed servants carrying him on his sedan chair. Capital: Cusco Unique Unit: Slinger Unique Improvement: Terrace Farm Unique Ability: Great Andean Road Voice Actor: Uncredited AI Traits Personality and Behavior Pachacuti has a decent chance to win through any method, though he seems to favor cultural and domination victories. Pachacuti prefers to expand his empire, but his empire will not expand too fast. The infrastructure of his empire is usually one of the best ones. Pachacuti also puts a priority on enlarging his treasury, and will try to build as many wonders as he can. Pachacuti tends to raise a somewhat large army composed primarily of infantry and ranged units, and his army will have better than average training. He is very unlikely to try to get nukes, however. Pachacuti is not too difficult to make friends with. On some occasions, he will declare friendship with anyone, but he is not always a trustworthy ally. Pachacuti often tries to befriend and protect city-states. He will almost never try to conquer them. Civilopedia Entry History Pachacuti was the ninth ruler of the Kingdom of Cusco, who during his reign expanded the tiny kingdom into an expansive empire - Tawantinsuyu. Pachacuti's Inca Empire stretched from modern-day Chile to Ecuador, including most of Peru, Bolivia, and northern Argentina, and laid the foundation for an even larger Incan Empire to come. Ascension to the Throne Pachacuti was the son of the Inca Virococha, second in line for the throne after his older brother Urco. The kingdom of Cusco, at this point, was rather small and continuously threatened by the neighboring Chancas tribe. Not much is known of Pachacuti's early life, that until he got a chance to impress his father during one of the Chancas’ invasions. While his father and brother fled the battlefield, Pachacuti rallied the remaining army and not only won the day, but squashed the Chancas so thoroughly that stories were told of how the very earth itself rose up to fight for him. Pachacuti, "The Earth Shaker," was named the new crown prince and even joint ruler of Cusco. Creation of an Empire In 1438, Pachacuti became the sole ruler of the kingdom when his father died, and he launched an almost immediate series of successful invasions into the neighboring kingdoms. His new empire stretched from Ecuador to Chile and became one of the most formidable kingdoms in South America. While many kingdoms were gained through conquest, Pachacuti also employed a more devious tactic to acquire new regions. First he would send spies out to areas which interested him, gaining intelligence on wealth and military might. If intrigued, he would invite the leaders of these lands to submit peacefully, extolling the virtues of living under Incan rule. Many accepted (not wanting to repeat the fate of the Chancas) and sent their children to live in Cusco, where they were educated under Incan law. They were then indoctrinated and married into the Incan nobility before being sent back to rule their original lands, ensuring the expansion of and continued peace in the empire. To keep his new land in order, he established four provinces, each controlled by a local governor who ran the day-to-day affairs. He also created a separate branch of power for both the priesthood and army, forming one of the first systems of checks and balances. Cuzco itself was rebuilt to serve as an Imperial Capital City, and each province had its own sector dedicated in the city. During this time he also constructed the famed Machu Picchu, believed now to be a mountain estate built for his personal use. After his death in 1471, Pachacuti's younger son Tupac became the next emperor of the Incan Empire, the elder Amaru passed over for not being a warrior like his father. Judgment of History Pachacuti is viewed in Peru as a national hero, and many of the monuments he constructed around the empire still stand. While he was well known for his political and military abilities, he wasn't the most benevolent ruler. To ensure the continuation of his empire, he displaced hundreds of thousands of people, relocating them about the empire as he saw fit. Despite any faults, Pachacuti began the Inca's largest era of conquest, expanding their empire until it dominated nearly all of the known, inhabited South America. Trivia *During the 2000 Presidential elections of Peru, candidate Alejandro Toledo was nicknamed Pachacuti. *Pachacuti is sometimes referred to as the Napoleon of the Andes, a testament to his military prowess. *Pachacuti was a poet and author of the Sacred Hymns of the Situa. Lines Despite Cusco Quechua being in the Southern Quechua family, Pachacuti's voice actor seems to speak a variety of Northern Quechua (probably Ecuadorian). It can be seen in some recurring pronunciation differences: h'' = ''sh (hinam), ll = zh (allipacha), q'' = ''k (ñuqami), and syllable-final k'' and ''q tend to get dropped (kanchik). Attacked: Declare war on me?!? You can't, because I declare war on you first! Declares War: Resistance is futile! You cannot hope to stand against the mighty Incan empire. If you will not surrender immediately, then prepare for war! (??? Mana ñuqanchik sinchi Imperio Inka ñawpapi sayarinkichu! ???) "Imperio Inca" is in the sound file; it may have been intended to show Spanish influence. Defeated: ??? How has this happened? Someone has betrayed me! (??? Ima hinataq kay pasani? Pipasmi ñuqata wasachawasqa!) Hate Hello: What do you want now? (Imatata munachkanki?) Hate Let's Hear It 01: Go on! (Chayqa!) Hate Let's Hear It 02: Go on... (Chayqa...) Hate Let's Hear It 03: ? Hate No 01: That is not possible! (Mana chayqa kanchu!) Hate No 02: We are not agreeing to that! (Mana chaytaqa rimarichkanchikchu!) Hate No 03: I beg your pardon! (Qispichiwanchik ñinimi!) Hate Yes 01: That is good enough. (Allinmi kanqa.) Hate Yes 02: That is fine. (Hinami kanqa.) Intro: How are you? (lit. "Are we well?") I am Pachacuti, emperor of the Incas. (Allinllachu kanchik? Ñuqami kani Pachakutiq, Inkakunapa qhapa.) Neutral Hello: How are you doing? (Imaynalla kachkanki?) Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Go on. (Rispa siri.) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: You may begin. (Qallarichiy.) Neutral Let's Hear It 03: What do you say? (Imataq ñichkanki?) Neutral No 01: No! (Mana!) Neutral No 02: We absolutely refuse. (Ñuqanchikmi mana ñinchik.) Neutral No 03: I refuse. (Mana ñini.) Neutral Yes 01: Very good. (Allipacha.) Neutral Yes 02: Of course, yes. (Hinam, arí.) Neutral Yes 03: That is very good. (Allipachami.) Peaceful: Wonderful! (Añañaw!) Request: The Incan people offer this fair trade. (Inkarunakunaqa wak'aychinmi kay makipurayta.) Intro Oh ye who remakes the world, your loyal subjects greet you-King Pachacuti! You rule the Inca people. From their beginnings in the small state of Cusco the Incans displayed their potential for greatness, marching to war against their many enemies, crushing their armies into dust and carving for themselves a mighty empire stretching from Ecuador to Chile. Indeed, they built the greatest empire ever seen in pre-Columbian America. More than mere soldiers your people were great builders and artists as well, and the remnants of their works still awe and inspire the world today. Oh King Pachacuti, truly are you called "Earth Shaker!" Will you once again call upon the ground itself to fight at your side? Your armies await your signal. Will you restore the glory of your empire? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Gallery Pachacuti Statue.jpg|Pachacuti statue in Aguas Calientes, Peru Category:Leaders (Civ5) Category:Incan